The market for electronic devices continually demands increased performance at decreased costs. In order to meet these requirements the components which comprise various electronic devices must be made ever more efficiently and to closer tolerances.
Laser micromachining is a common production method for controlled, selective removal of material. However, a desire exists to enhance laser machining performance.